El Primer Vasallaje de Los 25
by Arya Endorien
Summary: 24 años después de la Rebelión el Capitolio decide hacer público uno de sus múltiples planes complementarios de Los Juegos del Hambre. El Quarter Quell parece ser la idea perfecta para continuar con su plan contra los rebeldes que han sido aplacados y asegurar el poder de su Gobierno. Si quieres saber que ocurrió en El Primer Vasallaje de Los 25, ¡entra! Deja tu review!


**El Primer Vasallaje de los 25**

**(The First Quarter Quell)**

**La Idea**

Dicen que existió un mundo anterior al nuestro. Justo aquí, en donde ahora piso, solían jugar niños, muchos con la esperanza de llegar a casa a un lugar donde dormir y alimentarse con el amor de una familia. Quizás era un bosque lleno de sonidos que fluían libres entre el follaje, con hermosas aves que batían sus alas contra el aire embellecido por sus cantos. Puede que fuese un prado en donde los enamorados viniesen a pasar tiempo a solas, escuchando tan solo el sonido de sus respiraciones, anhelando la cálida piel del otro.

Tal vez era el hogar de una familia. El castillo de un rey. Un bar de comediantes cuyas risas quedaron plasmadas en el tiempo…lo que fuera. Era real.

Algunas veces me recuesto sobre el frío suelo de Panem y soy capaz de escuchar la alegría de los habitantes anteriores resguardada en el interior de la Tierra. El eco de sus cantos y el ritmo de su música siguen allí, impregnados en ese lugar eterno donde llega todo lo que acaba para seguir viviendo…

-No entiendo que le ves a este lugar.- Miro a Noah. Es un agente de la paz asignado a mi protección.

-Es el único lugar que me parece…real.-

-El Capitolio es real.-

-El Capitolio es la prueba de que no somos capaces de apreciar lo que tenemos. Has visto sus…es decir, nuestras vestimentas, nuestras costumbres, nuestras creencias…obligadas y artificiales. Allí no tenemos lo que ellos- Hago un gesto con la mano para señalar a las personas que se encuentran a varios metros de distancia. Sin notar nuestra presencia, ocupados en sus trabajos, sus vidas, sus familias…

-¿Y que es eso?-

-Realidad, libertad, vida…-

-Te equivocas. Ellos tienen hambre, tristeza, sufrimiento y esclavitud.-

-Prefiero tener hambre de alimento a sed de venganza. Tristeza de la injusticia, que la alegría de ser su responsable. Prefiero ser esclava del Capitolio a ser parte de este.-

-Pero lo eres. Y tienes que acostumbrarte.- Mi rostro se contrae con dolor al escucharlo. Tiene razón. Soy un poblador del Capitolio. Cada día soy testigo de los múltiples castigos que se les dan a estas personas, de las verdaderas intenciones detrás de todas las promesas que le hacen al pueblo. Soy parte de la tortura constante hacia los distritos, el fruto de los inhumanos métodos del presidente. Soy el ejemplo de la dichosa vida de un Capitolista. Soy Syllwen Snow, la hija de Sixtus Snow, el primer organizador de la historia de Los Juegos del Hambre.

-Vamos. Es hora de volver.- Noah me toma por los hombros y me besa en la frente. Me coloco de puntillas para quitarle el casco y lo beso en los labios.-Algún día será diferente…lo prometo.-Me dice con dulzura.

-Desearía que fuera cierto.- Susurro al tiempo que me separo de él para subir al aerodeslizador sobre nosotros; Noah sube conmigo. No hablamos durante el viaje; nunca lo hacemos en presencia de otras personas.

La relación entre los Agentes de la Paz y los pobladores del Capitolio debe ser muy poca; Suele serlo. Después de todo, la mayoría de los Capitolistas se sienten superiores a ellos…y a todo lo demás. Consideran de poca clase el relacionarse estrechamente con personas que no sean de la ciudad.

Noah y yo somos la excepción. Por ello, nuestro noviazgo es un secreto bien guardado.

Al llegar al Capitolio, Noah pide al piloto aterrizar en mi casa. Mi padre y un avox nos reciben en la puerta.

-Faraday, gracias por tus servicios- Noah asiente ante el agradecimiento de mi padre.- ¿A dónde fuiste hoy, linda?-

-De compras…y a ver los bosques- Digo vacilante, deseando que no descubra el engaño. Si descubriese que me paseo por los distritos…

-Bien, bien. Pasa, tu estilista te espera. Hoy es la cena en casa del presidente.- Su tono indiferente ya no me molesta. Solía hacerlo, sin embargo, cuando pasas toda tu vida con una persona te acostumbras a sus defectos y cualidades. Quizás debería intentar lo mismo con el Capitolio; Acostumbrarme, como sugería Noah. Mi mente rechaza el pensamiento casi al instante…no sería capaz.

Tal y como mi padre había dicho, una mujer de cabello negro como el carbón, con plateados tatuajes marcados en su cuerpo de envidiables proporciones me espera en el colorido recibidor.

-¡Syll! – Me saluda con voz chillona -Es hora. Hoy es la cena más importante del año. ¡Me imagino que la fiesta estará hermosa! ¡Al igual que todas las actividades a las que asistimos! ¿Tu que dices? –

- Si. Eso creo.- Intento parecer emocionada. En algún momento de mi vida, justo antes de asistir a una ceremonia, mi madre apareció con la noticia de que debía llevar a un invitado. Debido a mi escaso interés en hacer amigos y a lo sospechoso que hubiera sido llevar a Noah, invité a Ginna (Mi estilista). Desde ese día se auto invitaba a cada evento al que asistíamos. Tampoco es que me moleste demasiado, es lo más cercano que tengo a una amiga.

-Bien, como sea. Vamos arriba.- Tomándome de la mano me arrastra escaleras arriba mientras que su parloteo incesante retumba en mis oídos.

En mi habitación, cierra la puerta y arranca mi ropa de un tirón, al tiempo que canta improvisadamente: -Un atuendo no debes repetir, si a las personas no quieres aburrir.- Me hubiera sentido incomoda con cualquier otra persona, sin embargo, Ginna era mi familia.

En la ducha, lava mi cabello y prepara el agua tibia para darme un baño. Mis músculos se relajan al hacer contacto con los finos geles y espumas. Ginna corre hacia mi habitación-armario. La observo desplazarse con gracia. Es una mujer hermosa, de esbelta figura y movimientos elegantes, posee profundos ojos azules y bronceada piel canela.

Se rumora que tiene amoríos con la mayor parte de los hombres importantes del Capitolio, incluyendo a mi padre. Me pregunto si será cierto, sin embargo, mi padre y sus conflictos dejaron de importarme desde el día en que yo dejé de importarle a él.

Hago lo posible por dejar de pensar en ello y cierro los ojos, sumergiéndome en la suave e hidratante agua especializada del Capitolio. Comienzo a cavilar sobre como será el agua en los distritos…quizás es más fría…más natural… más refrescante…mejor… tuve un día agotador…mis parpados se cierran bajo el agua y me quedo dormida…

-Syllwen…- La voz asustada de Ginna llamando mi nombre suena en la lejanía.-Syllwen…- Comienzo a sentir un nudo en la garganta. Mis vías respiratorias se ven tapadas por el agua…el aire no pasa más allá de mi boca. El pánico comienza a apoderarse de mí al tiempo que intento respirar. Siento como mi mente se debilita, no puedo moverme…el agua que antes relajaba mi cuerpo, es la responsable de aprisionarle contra el suelo de la bañera. Mis pulmones duelen, mi pecho es aplastado. No puedo respirar. Me estoy asfixiando. ¡Auxilio! Mi corazón que latía desbocado a causa del miedo, se detiene a cada latido… La presión en mis pulmones es demasiada…van a explotar… y de pronto…

No me importa.

Comienzo a relajarme de nuevo; ya no siento el dolor ni el miedo. No siento nada en realidad. El pensamiento de que puedo estar al borde de la muerte parece convertirse en un hecho y me da igual. Es mi escape, lo que necesitaba…Encontrarme con el Pueblo Perdido…con todas las personas que yacen bajo este suelo. Un lugar donde no hay división entre las personas de los distritos y del Capitolio. El manto de agua ya no me presiona…me acoge, me inunda el alma y comienza a arrancarla de mí, aunque con una delicadeza tranquilizadora. Era hora. No más fiestas tontas, no mas costumbres estúpidas, no mas sentimientos fingidos…No más.

Antes había escuchado el significado de la felicidad, sin embargo, lo tomaba como un sentimiento que nunca experimenté. Pero ahora…ahora comprendo. Felicidad no es un sentimiento…es simplemente no sentir nada.

Es perfecto…ya no hay nada…nada… nada más que…

-¡Syllwen!-

Y es su voz. Es su voz la que me parte el alma al escucharla, la única capaz de atravesar los muchísimos litros de agua que tengo encima, la única capaz de encontrar el error en este estado perfecto: Noah. El dolor me acoge de nuevo, porque sigo viva…aunque mi cuerpo no responda…sigo viva. ¿Maldición o bendición? No lo sé… pero tengo que vivir…por esa voz.

El chapoteo que produce mi cuerpo al salir del agua es apenas audible para mis oídos. Los colores de la habitación se mezclan entre sí creando un manchón apenas perceptible. Un pitido agudo resuena en mis orejas, y a lo lejos…muy lejos…escucho voces que dicen mi nombre.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Dice una de ellas

-Dale espacio, Ginna-

-Syllwen, hija, ¿me escuchas?- La borrosa imagen de mi padre aparece frente a mis ojos y su voz es como un eco.

Quiero responderle, pero cuando separo los labios, un chorro de agua sale suplantando a las palabras. Siento un cosquilleo en la garganta y comienzo a toser violentamente, entre cada tos aparece más y más agua. Alguien me da palmadas en la espalda y otra mano me sostiene la cabeza.

-Así, continúa, hija.- Hay algo en aquel hombre que me hace dudar sobre si de verdad es Sixtus. Su voz es demasiado atenta y me llama hija. Cosa que él nunca ha hecho. No tengo tiempo de pensarlo, la tos es demasiado fuerte y las sacudidas me marean, todo se vuelve negro, pierdo la conciencia.

…

Despierto en un salón de inmaculadas y blancas paredes. El pitido y la tos han desaparecido por completo, no hay rastro en mi ser que pruebe lo que ocurrió horas antes… ¿Porque ha sido horas antes, cierto? ¿Cuánto tiempo he pasado inconsciente?

Decido levantarme para averiguar lo que ocurre pero dos brazaletes de felpa tan blancos como las paredes me sujetan a la camilla. Estoy en el hospital. A mi alrededor no hay mas que múltiples maquinas y cables de aspecto médico.

Respiro, y agradezco la sensación de oxígeno en mis pulmones. Inhalo mas profundamente y ahí está nuevo. La alegría que me produce es inexplicable, y comienzo a reír a carcajadas.

Una de las paredes se desliza hacia arriba, materializando una puerta de la nada. Aún con la sorpresa, no dejo de reír.

Noah aparece casi tan instantáneamente como la puerta.

-Señorita, si continúa riendo así, es probable que la trasladen a psiquiatría.- Dice con voz seria y el ceño fruncido. Eso provoca que me ría aun más.

Al escucharme, su expresión se suaviza y me sonríe con diversión. –Shh, es en serio Syll, si te escuchan alguien vendrá y yo tendré que irme-

-Lo… lamento…- Digo con la respiración entrecortada haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por detenerme- Es solo que…que…- No puedo evitarlo y estallo de nuevo. Él rueda los ojos y da varios pasos hasta llegar al borde de la cama. Inclina su cuerpo hacia el mío y conforme se acerca, las risas disminuyen. Su rostro está demasiado cerca y las carcajadas se convierten en jadeos. Noto que hay una máquina que controla mis latidos, porque los pitidos comienzan a sonar desenfrenadamente. Sus labios entreabiertos a pocos centímetros de los míos esbozan una sonrisa, y su cabello castaño me hace cosquillas en las mejillas. –Estaba preocupado- susurra.

Impaciente, levanto la cabeza y presionó mis labios contra los suyos. La máquina parece estar a punto de explotar. Noah ríe entre dientes, su aliento acaricia mi piel. Sus labios se acercan de nuevo y se mueven en perfecta sincronía con los míos. Intento rodearlo con los brazos pero los brazaletes me lo impiden. Él los suelta de un tirón y levanta mis brazos para colocarlos alrededor de su cuello; Posa una mano bajo mi espalda y me atrae hacia él, presionando su cuerpo contra el mío, eliminando toda la distancia que había entre nosotros hasta entonces. Sus labios se vuelven cada vez más urgentes, comienzan a deslizarse hacia mi mentón, trazando todo el contorno de mi quijada, bajando por mi cuello. Su respiración entrecortada hace cosquillas en mi piel, sus labios envían una sensación vibrante que se desliza por mi cuerpo a cada beso. No sé que me ocurre, pero no quiero que se detenga. Casi involuntariamente, mis manos comienzan a buscar el broche de su uniforme, justo detrás de la nuca. Una de las suyas se desliza hacia mi muslo y rodea su cintura con mi pierna. Sus labios vuelven a los míos y mis manos siguen luchando por desabrochar el resto de su camisa, nuestros cuerpos encajan como dos piezas de un rompecabezas, por un instante, todo es perfecto. Ya no existe nadie más que Noah…su rostro, sus labios, su aliento, sus manos rozando mi cuerpo…solo él. Cierro los ojos y comprendo que hice bien al despertar, que por él valió la pena.

Entonces se detiene. Sus ojos me miran alarmados, su cuerpo se pone rígido y se separa de mí. –Escucho pasos- Dice entre jadeos.

Me coloca suavemente en la camilla cobijándome con las sedosas sábanas. Yo sigo algo alterada y no escucho a nadie.

-Tu camisa- le advierto de todas maneras.

Asiente y comienza a abrochársela con rapidez. Su mirada se pasea inquieta por toda la habitación.

-¿Que buscas?- Le digo riendo.

-Mi casco- La voz le tiembla.

-No lo traías puesto. Usas el uniforme del Capitolio- Le digo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Noah se mira para comprobar lo que digo y sonríe al ver que no miento. Se echa a reír y su expresión asustada se relaja en una perfecta sonrisa.

-Esto es tú culpa- Dice al tiempo que se dirige a la pared más alejada de la camilla y me señala con un dedo acusador.

-¿Mi culpa?- Le respondo estupefacta y divertida a la vez.

Él abre los labios para responder, y en ese instante la puerta aparece de nuevo. Noah se pone tan tenso y firme como la cuerda de un arco. El chico con quien bromeaba hace dos segundos se acaba convertir en un agente de la paz, como cualquier otro, vestido de rojo y negro, con un águila y un número en el pecho. Noah ya no está.

Una mujer alta y atractiva entra en la habitación. Por su traje podría camuflarse con las paredes sin problema alguno pero su cabello rojo encendido es casi como una explosión en la inmaculada estancia.

-Señorita Snow ¿Cómo se encuentra?- Su voz es amable y aguda.

-Muy bien- Le digo con una sonrisa. Más que bien, podría decir. Aunque estaría mejor si usted se retirará, claro.

-Me alegro. Es solo que registramos una alteración significativa en sus latidos cardiacos hace pocos minutos.- De soslayo, observo que Noah lucha por contener una sonrisa.

-Es solo que me asuste un poco al despertar- Le respondo con indiferencia.

-Si…pude notarlo- La enfermera lanza una mirada hacia los brazaletes sueltos.

-Lo lamento mucho-

-No hay problema.- Sonríe y mira a Noah; Su rostro se vuelve frío.- No suelen haber agentes de la paz en los cuartos de hospital, ¿Quién lo envió?-

-Su padre, señora. Sixtus Snow- La voz de Noah es firme y segura aun cuando sé que los nervios lo comen por dentro. Yo también comienzo a preocuparme.

La mujer asiente y se vuelve hacia mí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Su padre es muy protector, señorita Snow. Algún día lo agradecerá-

-Lo sé-¡Fiiuu!

-Ahora permítame revisarla. Siéntese.-

Hago lo que me dice. Ella toma un pequeño aparato blanco que al encenderlo emana una luz azul de uno de sus extremos.

-Mire hacia aquella pared. Sí, en donde está el agente- Obedezco, y no tengo problema alguno con hacerlo. Noah me sonríe en cuanto nuestras miradas se encuentran.

La enfermera comienza a deslizar el aparato a pocos centímetros de mi pecho y vientre, luego se dirige al otro extremo de la camilla y hace lo mismo en mi espalda.

-Listo, parece que tus pulmones se encuentran en perfecto estado.- Aparece frente a mí con un par de pequeñas piezas metálicas, las coloca en mi lengua, y estas se adhieren a dientes y encías como una enredadera. Al principio me incomodan, hasta que una gélida sustancia se extiende por toda mi boca y no siento nada más.

-Abra la boca- Involuntariamente hago lo que dice, sé que son las piezas metálicas, no yo. La mujer inserta una paleta y presiona mi lengua. Y así continúan las revisiones durante varios minutos. Todo tipo de pruebas de las que no tenía idea, artefactos que nunca había visto y términos que no habría entendido jamás de no ser por las explicaciones de la enfermera.

-Bien, señorita Snow, es probable que sienta ligeros mareos o alguna pequeña confusión, se debe a la anestesia. En caso de que sienta la más pequeña dificultad al respirar no dude en venir inmediatamente. Su familia espera afuera. Su estilista vendrá a prepararla en pocos minutos.- Y sin más, desaparece por la puerta.

-¿Prepararme? ¿Para qué?- Pregunto a Noah.

-La cena-Entonces lo recuerdo. La razón por la que estaba en la bañera. Descubro que inconscientemente tenía la esperanza de que gracias a mi accidente la hubiera perdido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-

-Casi dos días- Su voz sigue siendo seria y monótona. El agente no se ha ido.-El presidente no podía permitir una cena sin su invitado especial, así que la pospusieron-

-¿Invitado especial? ¿Yo?-

-No. Tu padre-

-¿Mi padre está aquí?-

-Estuvo esperando, como todos. Ha tenido que irse.- Como todos…obligatoriamente, por apariencia. No sería correcto que el gran Sixtus se divirtiera en una cena dedicada a él mientras su hija permanecía en el hospital.

-Ya veo- Permanecemos en silencio por varios segundos.

- ¿Entonces, por que era mi culpa?- Le digo sonriendo de nuevo.

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa que no le llega a los ojos.

-Aquí no, Syllwen. Es peligroso-

-En todas partes es peligroso- Respondo con enfado.

-Lo sé- Suspira.

En cuanto Ginna aparece llevamos varios minutos sin pronunciar palabra. Eso me hace sentir mal, sé que algo lo hace sufrir y una pequeña parte de mi no confía en que se trate solo de nosotros.

-Bien, gracias Noah, pero tienes que irte. Syllwen tiene que prepararse.- Le dice alegremente mi estilista dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Es de las pocas personas que toma a Noah como un amigo más que un empleado. Me pregunto que diría si le contara mi secreto.

Noah sale.

Ginna habla y habla pero no le presto atención, aún sigo afectada por lo que Noah acaba de decir y la tristeza me golpea más fuerte que el agua hace dos días.

Sus palabras son ciertas, sus preocupaciones razonables. Él se enfrenta a peores consecuencias que las mías, él viene del distrito 2. Yo soy la hija de uno de los hombres más importantes del Capitolio, si derramo algo pondrán a alguien más a limpiarlo, aun cuando yo no esté de acuerdo. Si él se equivoca, pagará consecuencias peores que las merecidas.

Porque así funcionan las cosas aquí. Todo depende de donde naciste y cual es tu nombre. Del tipo de sangre que corre por tus venas, del acento con el que hablas, la manera en que te vistes. Quien eres es sinónimo de como te ves.

No tenemos nada que realmente demuestre si somos diferentes a los distritos más que nuestra forma de vida. Apostaría mi alma a que Claudius Endórien (El Presidente) se vería tan patético como el hombre que se arrastra por las calles en un distrito si viviera en las mismas condiciones.

Aun cuando nos quieren hacer creer que somos mejores, que somos distintos, están equivocados. No nacimos con una marca, simplemente tuvimos la suerte de estar del otro lado de la línea. Nadie nos eligió como superiores, nosotros nos atribuimos el título.

Y quisiera encontrar una manera de demostrarlo, de hacerles saber a todos lo estúpido de nuestra filosofía de vida. Terminar el trabajo que comenzaron los distritos hace 24 años. El trabajo contra el que mi padre lucha cada día de su vida.

Ginna termina conmigo. Me toma la mano para sacarme de la habitación y caigo en la cuenta de que tengo puesto un vestido. Es precioso; De suave y fina tela purpurea en la parte de arriba, con bordado y lentejuelas en el corpiño en tonos más oscuros y ajustado a la cintura con una cinta en color fucsia. La falda es de tres colores distintos, en tela casi transparente, una sobre otra, dándole un efecto cambiante y "de movimiento", según la misma Ginna. El rosa sobre el celeste, el morado sobre el rosa.

Ginna y yo tardamos años en definir un estilo de vestimenta para mí. Cuando mi madre vivía con nosotros solía vestirme con pomposos y extravagantes vestidos que arruiné más de una vez. En cuanto ella nos abandonó, juré no volver a usar algo así. Mi padre dijo que era una rebeldía de mi parte, una manera de mostrar mi desacuerdo hacia mi madre y sus decisiones (y me temo que él estaba orgulloso de ello). Ginna en cambio comprendió que simplemente no me gustaban, al igual que los tatuajes, las cirugías y los tintes de cabello. Y temo que también el Capitolio en sí, pero ella es una mujer lista, sabe cuando quedarse callada. Vuelvo a considerar la posibilidad de confesarle lo mío con Noah.

-Me encanta, Ginna-

-A ver si aceptas cuando te saquen a bailar- Dice con una sonrisa.

Eso me hace reír, aunque muy dentro me entristece. Hay una sola persona de quien aceptaría gustosa un baile y esa persona no puede hablarme en frente de otros a menos que quiera poner en peligro su trabajo y su vida. Por otra parte me parece extraño el que mencione un baile, nunca hay bailes en este evento.

-Lo dudo-

-¡Oh, Syllwen! Si yo hubiera sido tan hermosa como tú ahora, habría aceptado todas las invitaciones-

-Apuesto a que eras mas hermosa que yo—

- ¿A los quince? Ni hablar. Era una cosita pequeña y escuálida con cabello grasoso y espinillas, cariño—

-Tengo 17 – Le recuerdo mientras atravesamos el pasillo.

- Ay pequeña, es que no te quiero ver crecer- Al decirlo se tapa la boca como si llorara. Sus ademanes son tan teatrales y escandalizados como los de casi todas las personas en el Capitolio. Sus intenciones y visión de la vida son tan ingenuas y superficiales también.

Al salir del hospital una luz me da en la cara y quedo encandilada por un segundo. Al reponerme, noto que es de noche. Las lámparas de las calles están encendidas en cien colores distintos y las docenas de personas bajo ellas no se quedan atrás. Llevan banderines y cintas multicolores que combinan con su vestimenta. No alcanzo a leer lo que dicen, pero sé de qué trata.

Acción de Gracias.

En un libro que leí hace algún tiempo sobre El Pueblo Perdido, mencionaban algo acerca de sus festividades y entre todas destacaba una llamada "Navidad". Recuerdo se trataba de una celebración religiosa en la cual las personas conmemoraban el nacimiento de su salvador. Unos días antes las familias se reunían en casa, cenaban, agradecían todo lo que tenían (de ahí el nombre Acción de Gracias) e incluso se daban regalos entre sí. Sin embargo, se había visto en constante evolución hasta que "adquirió un significado comercial importante y una iniciativa de consumismo inevitable"

Luego de que todo desapareciera, debido a lo agradable de la celebración, esta logró conservarse. Exceptuando la religión y su significado original.

Por eso es que ayer, hoy, mañana y las tres semanas siguientes en el Capitolio se celebra El Festival de las Gracias. Un mes después de Los Juegos del Hambre, cuando los distritos ya han tenido su "merecido" y apenas comienzan a reponerse de lo que sea que les pudo haber ocurrido, cuando los Capitolistas ya han perdido la fiebre de dichosos Juegos y todo el mundo vuelve a "estado normal".

Su inauguración fue ante ayer, o debió de haber sido. Era el acto de clausura después de la cena en casa del presidente Endórien. La que según Noah pospusieron gracias a mí. Eso hace que me sienta poderosa. Accidentalmente fui capaz de cambiar el perfecto itinerario, repetitivo y monótono de todos los años.

Sonrío para mis adentros. Ginna suspira.

-Lo sé es hermoso- Nos quedamos mirando la multitud en el parqueo hasta que llega la limusina.

Antes de entrar, Noah aparece detrás de nosotras. Lo miro y asiente en forma de saludo, hay algo sombrío en su rostro que no alcanzo a comprender. Le devuelvo el gesto con una media sonrisa. Usa un traje distinto al de hace una hora. Es negro y rojo como el anterior, excepto que esta vez el primero predomina mas que el segundo. Es más formal. La tela y forma del uniforme hacen que sus brazos, pecho y espalda se vean más anchos; Eso, su cabello desaliñado, sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda y sus perfectas facciones hacen que luzca extraordinariamente apuesto.

Él también me observa con detenimiento, pero su mirada parece estar viendo algo más allá de mi vestido, algo más allá del mundo, en realidad.

Confundida, entro al auto y cierro los ojos. El suave ronroneo del motor resulta un calmante mientras intento convencerme de que todo está bien, que Noah está bien, que estoy sobreactuando al dejar que una mirada me preocupe. Quedan poco más de 5 minutos para llegar; Después de la cena, el discurso y las sonrisas falsas podré volver a casa y visitar los distritos al día siguiente, igual que siempre. "Todo está bien" Me repito con un suspiro.

Después de diez minutos una idea cruza mi mente; La casa de Endórien está a solo unas cuadras del hospital y el tráfico es bastante ligero, no debimos haber durado más de 8 en llegar. Aun injustificadamente nerviosa abro los ojos de golpe.

-¿Hacia donde vamos?—

Ginna, quien iba ensimismada en las decoraciones de las casas me observa distraída.

-¿Que dices?—

-¿Hacia donde vamos?— repito extrañada.

-Pues al Estadio—La naturalidad de su respuesta me hace dudar un poco.

-Creí que la cena era en casa del presidente—

Mi estilista arquea una ceja y me mira consternada.

-Ay cariño, la cena fue ayer. Hoy se dará el anuncio oficial ante todo el Capitolio— La confusión nubla mi mente en cuanto la escucho y siento que voy a desmayarme de nuevo. No me importa demasiado la noticia en ese momento, sino el que Noah me haya mentido, y sobre todo, la razón por la que pudo haberlo hecho.

Aun así, continúo preguntando, necesito saber que ocurre.

-Creí que la habían pospuesto—

-Por supuesto. Un día. En cuanto tu padre estuvo seguro de que te encontrabas estable y sin peligro…Syll, no me mires así, ya sabes lo que dicen: La función debe continuar—Su tono es compasivo y arrepentido, sé que cree que lamento haberme perdido la fiesta. No podría estar mas equivocada, por supuesto.

La cabeza comienza a darme vueltas y supongo que debe ser la anestesia pues no suelo alterarme tanto. Cierro los ojos de nuevo y en unos cuantos segundos logro controlarme, en cuanto los abro Ginna me sigue observando.

-¿Estás bien, linda?—

Asiento.

-Es solo que nunca habían hecho una ceremonia después de la cena y cuando llegaste con el vestido…yo creí…ya sabes…—

-Y con toda razón. Está ceremonia es algo extraordinario—

-Pero, ¿que ha ocurrido?—

- ¡Oh! Pequeña, tu padre hará pública su idea más maravillosa hasta ahora— Lo dice en susurros y con la voz temblorosa, la emoción parece comerla por dentro. Yo me asusto más que antes; La última vez que mi padre llamó maravillosa a una de sus ideas… se crearon Los Juegos del Hambre.

-¿Y de que trata? – Digo, incapaz de controlar el miedo en mi voz.

-Me temo que es un secreto-dice en tono confidencial-Pero es por ello que vamos hacia allá. Relájate un poco, linda.- Sonríe y desvía la mirada hacia el exterior de nuevo.

Quizás tiene razón, quizás estoy exagerando, quizás Noah solo estaba cansado, quizás mi padre ni siquiera menciono la palabra "maravillosa", quizás…solo quizás… podría ser algo bueno.

Pero es del Capitolio y de Sixtus de quien hablamos, y la posibilidad de que su idea pueda resultar un beneficio para los distritos me parece tanto lejana como ingenua.

En cuanto llegamos al Estadio las lámparas están encendidas a media potencia. Y eso solo significa una cosa: No se trata de una celebración. O todo lo contrario.

Es una festividad para ellos, para mí no es más que una pesadilla a punto de volverse realidad.

Cientos de personas ya están ubicadas en las graderías y palcos elevados. Desde abajo y aún en la semioscuridad parecen montones de dulces brillantes y azucarados. No se escucha más que algunos susurros y comentarios extraviados entre la multitud, poco común en esta clase de actividades, y me resulta obvio el hecho de que el rumor se ha esparcido, todos están expectantes a lo que se diga pues como Ginna dijo: Es una "ceremonia extraordinaria" y aquí en el Capitolio amamos las sorpresas.

Mi asiento es en primera fila y todas las sillas están ocupadas. Sin embargo, estoy demasiado nerviosa como para prestar atención a mis vecinos. Necesito terminar cuanto antes, quiero que esto acabe de manera veloz, un anuncio insignificante más, superficial y frívolo como el Capitolio en general.

Pero no gastaré palabras y tiempo relatando los detalles de la ceremonia más agobiante de mi vida hasta este momento, sino que comenzaré desde el momento en que el Invitado Especial, mi padre, sube al escenario.

Después de la presentación de Eleazar Greyseeder, Sixtus se levanta con su habitual postura orgullosa. No ha puesto ni un pie en el primer escalón cuando las personas rompen en aplausos y yo no soy la excepción. De verdad lo aman; Aman sus Juegos, aman su trabajo y sin duda amarán su idea.

Sixtus tensa los labios en una firme línea, sus ojos parecen aburridos y no reacciona ante la bienvenida más que con una ligera inclinación.

Es su "máscara". Todos aquí tienen una; la sonrisa eterna de Eleazar, la mirada bondadosa de Endórien, el rostro inexpresivo de los agentes de la paz, la sensualidad de Ginna, el ceño fruncido de los hombres a mi lado e incluso mi propia expresión ahora…son todas máscaras. El problema surge cuando te acostumbras a vivir con una mascara todo el tiempo y luego ya no lo recuerdas.

Yo tengo a Noah para recordármelo, para ser quien soy aunque sea por unos pocos minutos. Temo que para Sixtus ya sea tarde.

El pensar en Noah hace que me preocupe aún más, me encuentro a mi misma buscándolo entre la multitud pero con las luces, los colores y los centenares de agentes me resulta imposible.

-Gracias- La voz de mi padre quiebra los aplausos de forma instantánea. El silencio me parece inconveniente, nadie pronuncia una palabra, parece que ni siquiera respiran. La curiosidad es casi palpable, es extraordinario.

-Hace exactamente 24 años fue el final de un importante y desafortunado suceso en la historia de Panem.- Hace una pausa y mira a su público con expresión solemne y un dejo de dolor. Muy en el fondo me pregunto si de verdad está conmocionado por los recuerdos. -Un acontecimiento que dejó rastros y cicatrices de medidas catastróficas en nuestra nación.

"Panem fue la sede de guerras, muertes, sufrimiento y derramamiento de sangre.

"Heridas que con dificultad han logrado comenzar a cicatrizar en nuestro pueblo; Provocadas por una rebelión sin fundamento; Promovidas por la desunión, la tiranía, la ambición y la falta de agradecimiento en los distritos. Perdimos muchas cosas…-hace una pausa y sacude la cabeza -muchísimas—agrega como para sí mismo- que jamás recuperaremos.

"Miles de vidas humanas, cientos de años de trabajo y esfuerzo de nuestros antepasados, creencias, valores, principios…vida. - Algunas personas comienzan a asentir en aprobación, otros miran a mi padre con tristeza y observo a una mujer cuyos ojos brillan empapados en lágrimas, sé que no es la única. Muchos de los aquí presentes son sobrevivientes de esa guerra. Un flechazo de compasión atraviesa mi pecho, no solo los distritos sufrieron la batalla.

"Sin embargo, aun cuando sabemos que no hay vuelta atrás, aun cuando no hallamos la forma de recuperar todo lo que nos arrebataron, podemos asegurarnos de que eso no ocurra de nuevo— El tono de su voz aumenta considerablemente

Un chico a mi lado musita una aprobación casi inaudible. De soslayo noto que es casi tan joven como yo, nunca antes lo había visto.

- Hace 24 años fue el fin de una guerra y el comienzo de una nueva era.

"Hace 24 años nos reunimos en esta misma plaza—Señala el suelo con su dedo índice con cada una de las palabras—para encontrarnos y prometer seguridad a un pueblo herido y asustado, a un pueblo cuyas esperanzas de levantarse eran casi nulas.

"Hace 24 años anunciamos a ustedes la iniciativa de Los Juegos del Hambre. —Es impresionante el estruendo que se produce en ese momento, los aplausos, vítores y exclamaciones parecen a punto de derribar el lugar. Sixtus se ve obligado a alzar la voz e inconscientemente da una ilusión de ánimo entre el público.

"Y hoy, casi 5 lustros después, el Presidente Endórien—Hace un gesto hacia el hombre entrecano sentado detrás del estrado. Los aplausos incrementan. -El hombre que levantó está Nación- Es increíble que alguien sea capaz de aplaudir tanto- y yo, Sixtus Snow, el Organizador y Creador de Los Juegos del Hambre, les presentamos el siguiente paso para continuar cumpliendo nuestra promesa. Extraído del decreto original firmado hace 24 años. — Todos callan, se escuchan grititos ahogados de algunas partes. El corazón me da un vuelco y siento el impulso de taparme los oídos, salir corriendo y escapar. No quiero escuchar lo que sigue, no quiero saber lo que sus labios están a punto de pronunciar. No quiero ser parte de esto, no quiero estar aquí cuando las personas aplaudan con miradas feroces y sonrisas extasiadas la idea que significará la desgracia de otros.

Pero no hago nada porque tengo una máscara… y la función debe continuar.

Claudius Endórien se levanta, sonríe a su público, le da una palmada en el hombro a mi padre, toma el micrófono, desdobla un pergamino y lee las palabras que cambiarían mi futuro de manera radical:

"Por aquellos que estuvieron, por nosotros que estamos, y por esos que estarán.

"Hoy, 27 de Marzo del Nuevo Año, yo, Claudius Endórien, presidente electo de Panem, decreto que a partir de este día se realice una edición especial de Los Juegos del Hambre cada veinticinco años, la cual, quedará sujeta a nuevas reglas y conceptos a merced de quien sea el Organizador entonces, salvo aquellas que no pueden ser cambiadas y se especifican a continuación…"

No me interesa contar lo que se especifica porque ustedes lo asumirán sin problema. Tampoco me interesa relatar ni describir la reacción del público pues aunque fue inesperada no fue extravagante en absoluto.

¿Por qué? Pues porque resulta una decepción que después de dos días de espera, de publicidad, de rumores y de expectación lo único que digan es que se hará una función especial cada 25 años…ni siquiera cada año, sino cada veinticinco.

Y quizás si yo fuera como ellos, si me viera cegada por las costumbres y la frivolidad del Capitolio, si no fuera obligadamente parte del Gobierno y no tuviera contacto directo con el creador de Los Juegos del Hambre en este momento tampoco habría comprendido la genialidad oculta detrás de las palabras del presidente.

Porque si de algo estoy segura es que a partir del próximo año los Distritos temerán el Quarter Quell más que ninguna otra cosa que el Capitolio haya inventado jamás.


End file.
